In Between Love and Hate
by EyeCandy16
Summary: What will it take to turn love into hate? Falling inlove is inevitable, but what if you fell for the wrong person? Pre-film.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyya! It's my first time posting here, so please understand that I'm not that good in writing stories, especially fanfictions.**

**Author's Note: The events of the story were set on Earth, years before the film events set in the year, uh, 2154? I think. :D And I'd also want to recommend these fanfics that I've read before. (I grew to love Quarn'N'Tine because of them) Strategy by Zoe6, Broken by CAMIR, Eywa's Grace, Graceful Sensation, and Stay the Night.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. James Cameron does. But if I did, Grace and Quaritch will be alive, and probably, together.**

* * *

Chapter One:

Shortly before being knocked unconscious due to a pile of paper works and researches in her table, Grace stood up and made her way to the bathroom. Life had left her so many things to do; research, company reports and even essays about the importance of science and biology in our lives. But she hardly noticed pain and suffering in doing those things, because as far as she knew, she enjoyed doing them, and she will never get tired of doing so.

She turned the door knob of her apartment's little bathroom and quickly made her way inside. She needs shower, she badly needs it.

There was nothing really unusual in her bathroom. There's a toilet bowl in one corner and beside it was a rack of Reader's Digest and some science books. She smiled at what she saw. She doesn't really know, but somehow seeing science books brightens up her mood in ways she could hardly fathom. Maybe because she loves science, she knew many things about it.

Before finally removing her clothes, Grace took a quick glance at the mirror in the wall. She realized, spots were very recognizable in her face despite the fact that she's only 28 years old. But she didn't really care at all. She wouldn't spend dollars for haircut and make-up. She wouldn't dare to do those stupid things. Besides, she's a professional biologist, maybe not now, but soon she will be, and there are still more important things to do other than making yourself beautiful just to impress a guy.

Wait a minute… What does impressing a guy had to do with her life in the first place? It was never thing, really. She never had a lovelife. Attractions, maybe, but never did she engaged to something more intimate and romantic.

Still looking at herself in the mirror, Grace let out a sigh. It's true that many found her beautiful. She had many suitors back in highschool, but she dumped them all. Her reason? She likes plants and books better than people.

Grace had always taken life so seriously. Why? Because she believes that if you're not careful with every step you make, you will end up falling into a deep manhole, and it will be hard to come up again. Of that she is certain.

Her mirror reflection gave the look of an uncertain person. She smiled, but in all unfairness, she feels so horrible inside. Grace knows that she once became clumsy with her decisions and she fell into that manhole of forever loneliness. She ran away from home.

Her father had always wanted her to stay at home and do the chores. She knows her mother objects with his decision, but what else can she do? His father doesn't understand that women are now as stronger as men and already had place in society. '_**What is he, a Neanderthal? Did he live in a cave when he was young?**_' Grace always thought.

She wanted to explore, to learn further things which are kept secret to humanity's knowledge. They are now living in a 21st century world, and women became much more liberated in the time being.

Her brother, though, visits her in her apartment when he feels like stopping by and when he needed someone more matured to talk to.

Trajan is five years younger than her, but he's a lot more logical and intelligent when he makes a decision. He goes to a Military School, following their Dad's steps.

Grace loves her little brother so much. He's all that she got. Her parents? They just totally forgot that they even had a daughter named Grace Augustine. When she left home, they didn't even bother to find her and convince her to return. They gave her the freedom that she wants, why not enjoy it?

But at first it was hard being on her own.

She was just so lucky that a friend of hers let her in. But in exchange for that, she took the initiative of doing the chores, paying the bills, and even cooking meals. She later found a job of being a product tester, then she became a mall saleslady (her height and beauty has always been a great advantage), a baby sitter and a house nanny. Because of this, she had been able to rent an apartment for herself, and start a new life all over again.

She finished college in Stanford University with a full scholarship and she maintains a job of being a Junior Biologist at RDA.

Grace smiled. It's true that she has made a lot of wrong steps and decisions, but she regrets nothing. Because if it wouldn't for the downfalls she had in her life, she will not be in where she's in now.

* * *

The redhead immediately opened her eyes the moment she felt the heat of the sunlight touching her bare long legs. She reached for her phone and looked for the time. Nearly 6:30.

She stood up and agape as a yawn escaped her lips. It wasn't so like her to wake up that early, especially when she'd slept past midnight just to finish her research and reports.

Grace scratched her head and walked her way to the kitchen. She was thinking of the dream she had last night. It wasn't as bad as a nightmare, but she was very curious about it. She closed her eyes and tried to recollect her dream.

_The gentle breeze of midsummer's air was nothing a human can compare. It was the most fragrant scent on a nearly dying Earth, all these Grace wouldn't bear to have._

_She walked through the tall grasses, not minding the itchiness that it brought her bare legs. As far as she knew, she was walking because she caught sight of someone moving from a not too distant spot from where she's standing._

_Two heads, she could tell that there was a blonde boy at the right and he was an inch taller than the redhead girl at the left._

_The boy stood and ran to a nearby bush, and Grace followed the little squirt. He was smiling as he ran, showing his pearly white but small teeth, enough for a little boy to have. In Grace's vision, he picked a flower and pulled it from the bush, smiling to himself again._

_He departed not long after and returned to the little girl sitting nearby, hands on her knees, looking up to the bright blue sky. Grace followed the little boy._

_As the boy neared the girl, he was grinning like an imbecile. He was running as if it wouldn't mind if he stumbles and wound himself._

_He reached her soon, dimpling as he handed the flower to her. The little girl frowned. "You picked this for me?" she asked, her voice like wind chimes._

_"Yes," he answered, showing his early innocence that could melt anyone's heart._

_She stared at him for a while, and then turned her attention to the blue sky again. "But you killed the precious flower by pulling it from its bush. Minutes later it will wither and die, and eventually turn to ash."_

_The little boy's face grew a bit confused and sad. There was clear evidence that he likes her so much, but it seems that he was hurt when she didn't accept his little gift to her, Grace thought._

_The little girl suddenly noticed the sudden shift in him. She smiled. "I like it though. It's pretty."_

_"You're much prettier," he squeezed her hand and looked up to the bright blue sky as well._

Grace opened her eyes. It was a dream, a dream that she always had before. '_**Dejavu**_?' But she knew it. That little girl concerned about the flower, those red curls, chocolate-brown eyes..

It was her. The little girl was no other than her.

But the little boy… She didn't know him. He was a stranger, a stranger who loves to destroy the lives of innocent flowers he'd picked for her.

Grace breathed deeply. She wouldn't let those dreams conquer her, not anymore. That little boy is a part of her past, and it all ends there. She would have to forget it, again, so she can focus her mind on her works.

She has things to do for the day, and it all started out with a dream, just a dream.

* * *

"Oh hi, Grace! Good morning!" Their Head Biologist greeted her as she walked in with papers on her hands. She handed it to her with confidence.

"Hmmmmm," Dr. Moira browsed her research as Grace stood there, waiting for her superior's words. "Very impressive, Dr. Augustine." She handed the papers back to Grace. "I see no more need to edit those papers. Well done, as always." The Doctor gave her that very reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Dr. Moira." Grace gritted her teeth and returned the smile.

After leaving their Head Biologist's office, Grace sat before her desk, opened her computer and noticed an unread e-mail from her brother, Trajan.

Grace. What gift do you want for your birthday? Can't think of a thing. Anyway, I miss you so much. Can't wait to see you soon.

She noticed another e-mail and pressed a finger to it.

Grace Augustine. I see you haven't answered my e-mails yet. You hardly call, and I'm getting worried. Reply at once, or else I would run my way there and scold you for not replying.

The redhead chuckled at her brother's mother-like tone. He is being overprotective of her, just like what he promised.

Easy, tiger. I've been busy the whole week. And you know what I want; it is for you to be safe and well. Please don't get yourself be killed, or be involved with any fight AGAIN. Love you always. Big Sister misses you too.

"Sent," she muttered under her breath and began turning her attention to several other things.

First. Her comb is missing. She'd remembered putting it above the pile of books, but now its gone.

Second. The glass window is now so clean you could almost see the view outside. '_**Looks like RDA decided to change things a little after million years…**_'

And Third. She was the only one nor working in the entire lab. Everyone is working for tomorrow is the deadline.

"Grace!"

She turned her head to where the voice came from and saw Lilianna, the RDA Head Administrator's Secretary, running toward her. She was the only wearing a miniskirt and a powder blue blouse, and Grace somehow envied her confidence of showing herself off, because she can't do that. Grace won't even dare wearing sleeveless top while walking in her own apartment.

"Yes?" she snapped, her hands were on the pockets on the either side of her lab coat.

"Mr. Selfridge wants you in his office. Urgent," Lilianna gasped, trying to catch her breath.

Grace looked around as she entered the Head Administrator's office. Mr. Robert Selfridge did have an artistic style. His office was painted beige, and colorful paintings hang on the four corners of the room. On the eastern side of the office was a table with flower vases on top, and beside them were bottles of wine and champagne, branded ones.

"Sir," she collected herself and looked at the now grinning Head Administrator, amazed as he watched her look around his office.

Robert Selfridge leaned on his table and eyed her with fiery irises. "Please take a sit," he smiled at her.

"I'd rather stay standing, Sir." Grace returned the glare. She is as fiery as a fire-breathing dragon, more than this man infront her could ever think.

"Okay," he said. "So let's get to the point. I've heard from Dr. Moira that that you finished her research ahead of everyone else. That only means you have nothing to do for the day. Am I right, Dr. Augustine?"

"Yes," she simply answered.

"So if you don't have anything to do for the day, then perhaps you could take care of my son until I'm free of what I'm currently doing?"

**_What?_**

"What, Sir?"

Robert Selfridge didn't reply, but instead he stood up from his swivel chair and walked to the nearby glass door. He signaled Grace to follow, and she obeyed.

The glass door opened and revealed a small room full of toys, and a little boy sitting in a corner, playing with a toy train.

"Parker, my son." Robert Selfridge said in an almost commanding tone. The little boy immediately ran to his father. "Meet Dr. Grace Augustine." Parker smiled sweetly, but to Grace's astonishment, the boy doesn't have teeth. Well, if there's any, they're decayed.

"Grace, please take care of my son for a while. Take him to the amusement park, mall… Wherever you want." He breathed. "I'll busy today and no one will take care of him."

She gave her that famous 'What the fuck are you talking about?' look. Mr. Selfridge noticed it, and then he smiled at her. "Don't worry, you will be highly paid."

* * *

The redhead placed her hands in her car's turning wheel. She put on her seatbelt and afterwards, she turned to Parker. "I'm not expecting any stupid thing today, okay? Where do you want to go?"

Parker turned to look at her. "Mall."

Just a few minutes later, they were already in the nearest mall possible. Grace sat on a wooden bench with Parker on her side, continuously licking his strawberry ice-cream. Just watching him made her a little… just a little crave for some. "Stay right here," she said to the little boy. Grace stood up and roused to the nearest ice cream cart.

She chose her all time favorite, of course; cookies and cream. She was into the stuff so much, licking and tasting like a child, and she didn't realize that she bumped herself to a man.

"Hey! Please watch where you're going, Miss!" The man grunted, mainly because his shirt is now drenched with Grace's icecream.

"Hey too, you…" She raised her head, only to see the annoyed face of the man whose shirt is now stained with the sticky stuff. "You! Shithead! It's not my fault you've bumped to me. You should have seen me in the first place!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh now, it's my fault?"

Grace stared at his angry face for a while. He looked do handsome. Clean-shaven, black, neatly cropped hair, blue eyes, great bodybuild, and darn it, he smelled so good. Very manly, almost like the scent of a military man.

It was three minutes until she realized she'd lingered her eyes on his face boyish face for so long, and an evil smile curled in the man's marble-like lips. "Just next time, be careful, and watch where you're going." He smiled at Grace, and then left like nothing really happened.

She felt bad being so weak before that man. But for God's sake! No sane woman would not admire his charming looks.

"What was that?" She hadn't realized Parker was already standing next to her, tugging her blouse.

"Nothing let's just get out of here."

They were already halfway near the mall when all of a sudden, Parker let go of her grip and ran outside. Grace followed him, running like a frightened mother afraid of losing his child.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Parker screamed while he ran, tears running down his pinky cheeks.

"No, Parker! Don't cross the road, don't!" Grace shouted, but the little boy had already crossed the road, so she followed him, not knowing that a truck is headed in her direction._**"Oh God."**_

*!*!*! #!

* * *

Grace watched the truck as it moved before her widened eyes. She was already at the safe side of the road, and she could clearly see Parker still crying at the other side of the street.

She could feel the heat… The heat of the man over her now, the man who just saved her from death. He was gasping for air and her heart beats simultaneously with his…. She could feel it all.

'_**Heart beats fast, colors and promises... How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall..?**_'

The man stood up slowly, still gasping for air. Grace was shocked at what she saw. "You!" She shouted while still lying on the ground.

"Hello to you too," the man brushed the dirt from his shirt. "I told you, what we're you're going." He smiled at Grace again, and then left just as fast as he left her when they bumped to each other a while ago. Her eyes followed his retreating form and could not help but to think that even the back view is good.

Grace shook her head and immediately ran to Parker, hugged him tight and placed her hands on the either side of the boy's face. "Are you alright?"

"I think I should be the one to ask you that." He brushed hid hands at her wrist. "You have a booboo."

"It's nothing. You're safe, and that's more important."

Hand and hand, they walked slowly and silently to her car. Grace broke the silence. "By the way, why were you screaming 'mommy' a while ago?" She asked.

"I thought I saw my Mom walking in the street, but then I realized that my Mother has been dead for three years now."

Grace squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry to hear that."

* * *

The night breeze was cold, somewhat refreshing or comforting, but no matter how hard she tried, Grace couldn't sleep that night. There is something in mind that bothers her so much.

The man who saved her from death.

He was gorgeous, stunning, and handsome and, God, what other words are there to describe him? He was everything. He had skyblue eyes, straightly pointed nose, and his lips… Well his lips are perfect. He was also tall, his body is muscular and he had a very manly scent. He wore jeans, black shirt and a brown leather jacket.

Grace sighed. What on Earth are those things that she's thinking about? How come she's admiring a man whose the reason why she spilled her icecream?

But of course, he is also the reason she's still breathing now.

The redhead closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them again, the man's face would disappear.

But it didn't.

* * *

"Hey Grace. You look sick. Are you alright..?" Max Patel, Grace's closest friend, tapped her shoulder. He noticed the purple bruises under her eyes which are usual, really, but today she has no energy and Max hardly see her smile that day. Yes, she's serious in life, but Grace never forgets to smile especially when plant samples are on her table. But today, there is something different. Max is certain of that.

"I'm fine," Grace yawned and turned to smile at her bestfriend. "What made you think that I'm sick?"

Max hesitated. "Nothing..."

"Wait a minute… What date is it today..?" She asked, curiosity clear in her face.

"May 16, why?"

Grace rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth.

* * *

Night had already fallen on the nearly dying Earth, and here she is, walking in the unending darkness of the streets. No one else is outside, maybe because tonight, everything is really creepy. The moon is eerily gigantic, dogs haul everywhere and she's got the feeling somebody is watching and following her since she'd left RDA a while ago.

Grace tried to prevent herself from not turning back to see if someone is really there, but she failed. She turned her head and gulped.

There's none.

As soon as she caught sight of her apartment, she immediately ran towards it and closed the gate. She searched for her keys which are always hidden under the doormat. Grace heard a click and the door opened.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Party poppers were everywhere. Balloons of different shapes and colors were scattered on the floor. And the most important thing is, everyone, from her closest college classmates and RDA friends are there, smiling at her with such affection only true friends could give.

The Redhead was at a loss for words while she stared at everyone. Suddenly, her dearest brother, Trajan, walked towards her. He hugged her tight that she gasped for air when he released her.

"I'm sure this is all because of you." Grace pinched her brother's nose which left a red mark when she stopped pinching it.

"You were never wrong. " Trajan hugged her again and kissed her hair. He's taller than her by… three inches, she'd always thought. "I invited everyone and I hope they really should be in the list of those who are invited."

"They are," Grace laughed and turned her attention to her friends. "Guys… Thank you for this! I'm… I'm really surprised, and touched."

Everybody's attention was suddenly caught by the click of door. Somebody entered, and his face was hidden by a hood. "Sorry I'm late…." Max pulled hid hood down, revealing his ever-smiling face, and stared at everyone.

"Max!" Grace yelped.

"Hey Grace! I'm sorry I'd spied on you earlier. Trajan asked me to -"

"You little brat. You don't have to explain yourself." She chuckled.

* * *

Everyone was having fun. Empty wine bottles were in one corner, dishes were piled up on the lavatory, and all of them were sitting on the floor playing Truth or Dare.

In the last spin, the Truth or Dare bottle pointed to Max, and the other side was pointing to Grace. "Okay Max… Truth or Dare?" Grace asked sheepishly.

"Dare! Dare! Dare!" All the others shouted, and then chuckled.

"Okay, dare." Max said, grinning like a child.

"Hmmmmm. Max! I dare you to do the chicken dance!" Grace said with a huge grin on her face. Then Max stood up and did as what he's told. Everybody laughed again.

"Grace," Trajan suddenly whispered in her ear. He's sitting right beside her. "There's someone I'd like you to meet. Come on," He tugged her with him, but nobody noticed.

They ended in the garden where she saw a man sitting on her wooden bench. He was looking up to the dark sky, his arms were resting behind his head.

"Hey Quaritch!" Trajan called. The man stood up from the bench. But it was still hard to see his face because of the night's darkness. Trajan let go of his grip on her, and she stumbled on the ground, which is a shame for a scientist, really.

"Ouch!" Grace muttered under her breath. When she looked up, she saw a hand laid out to her. She took it and stood up, brushing the dirt from her pants.

"I told you, watch where you're going." The voice was low-pitched, and Grace knew that voice. She looked up and found herself staring at those skyblue eyes which hunted her in her dreams last night.

"You!" Grace shouted, her voice echoing the area.

"That's not very friendly for someone who saved your life." He grinned evilly, which made her even furious.

"You know each other?" Trajan asked, voice filled with curiosity.

"No," she said.

"Yes," he said. "I saved her life when she was nearly bumped by a truck."

"Grace, you didn't tell me that," Trajan frowned. "But anyway, you two! Stay here and talk." He drifted off with a huge grin on his face.

"Heh. I knew it the moment I saw you. The two of you looked like each other." He said, his blue eyes still staring at her angelic face.

Grace didn't reply.

"I'm Miles Quaritch. I'm a Marine, like your brother." He laid out his hand. "He's my bestfriend, but I'm six years older than he is."

She didn't take his hand. Instead, she walked her way to the direction of the wooden bench and sat down. He followed.

"You know, I don't want to do all the talking here," Quaritch turned to look at her face again.

She was beautiful. There was her aesthetic appeal, for once. She was gorgeous but almost naturally so. Her skin was flawless according to nature's dictation, her teeth were pearly white and hair was…. Her hair was amazing. Red, silky, tangle-free, with some curls.

Her angelic face was innocent, the kind you see on a magazine, or painted by an artist claiming it as the face of a goddess. Her face was hear-shaped, with inviting eyes, cute nose, and luscious lips. Her hair was auburn red. And the most important thing is, she smelled really nice.

Her beautiful face hunted him for days. And now, she's sitting right here, beside him, looking up to the dark sky, her arms crossed.

"What are you staring at?" she asked, her voice like chime bells.

Miles was silenced by her question, and then he remembered the article he'd read in a magazine a while ago; 45 Things a woman wants but won't ask. Rule number 19: Tell her that…

"You're beautiful," he said, his skyblue eyes staring directly at her brown. He could see fire, fierce in her irises, but It'll be hard to be seen by an ignorant person, Miles thought.

Grace eyed him with confusion. Her arms were still crossed infront her, chocolate brown eyes staring at his blue.

She raised an eyebrow when he smiled at her. Maybe because she was irritated, annoyed or to make it simple, she was at a loss for words. She doesn't know how to react, what to say. It is true, though, that a lot had already told her she's beautiful, but she doesn't know why, of all people does this man infront her was the one who made her shiver when he told her she's beautiful.

"Uhh… Happy Birthday, by the way…" For one moment, Miles thought he saw her smile. It was quick, but very recognizable.

"Thanks…" She faced him, her arms still crossed before her flat chest, eyes narrowed to his'.

Miles smiled that foolish grin he always give when he's body and mind are shivering, or worse, panicking because of nervousness.

"Please get away with the grin, you look like a shmuck, " Grace chuckled. She's enjoying the moment now, really. He was just staring at her like the moron he is, and she liked the way he show his weakness and idiocy.

"Do I..?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes you do," she returned the smile, and then took a quick glance at her wristwatch. "Shoot. Its midnight."

"It is." Miles stood up and laid out his hand again. Grace didn't took it, of course, but she also stood up and stared at him for a while.

"I know I owe you one. Thanks for saving my life," She reached her hand out to him, and Miles shook it. "I'm Grace Augustine. And I hate you for spilling my icecream." Grace turned his back and made her way to the door of her apartment, leaving Miles standing there, his arms crossed before him. He's still smiling.

"I'll call you!" He shouted, cupping his hands before him.

"No, don't!" She shouted back.

"I will! I'll get your number from Trajan!"

Grace shook her head, and then she chuckled.

* * *

**For me, this was just another essay I did in school. :) But believe me, more chapters are coming. PROMISE. :p**

**Please Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

In Between Love and Hate

**Author's Note: I know I'm not a good writer… But I'm back! I've already written four chapters, but I'm only posting Chapter Two first. This one's my favorite… So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. James Cameron does. All I have is my pen and little notebook wherein I write every story that my imagination creates, no matter how it sucks. **

* * *

Chapter Two:

Grace Augustine had a pet plant named Shipley, and she always treat it with tender concern. She fed it a carefully calculated and measured mix of nutrients, watered it judiciously, and regularly misted its fleshy, heart-shaped leaves to wash off dust and maintain its glossy green beauty.

She adored the plants so much and almost treated it as if it was speaking and thinking plant. She confesses things to it, talked to it whenever she's bored and looked at it with loving eyes, as if it was her child she's looking at.

Maybe, if it has a brain and could really understand, the plant would probably the only living thing who knows everything about Grace, and speaking to it in her spare time is a very crucial thing that she would not be caught dead doing. Or else, they might think that she finally lost it.

It was Friday night, and the rain was pouring hard outside.

The redhead, who was sipping her hot chocolate from her mug, heard a "pop' sound from her not too distant computer which made her turn around, heading for it.

There is a new message from Trajan.

'_**Hey sis. It's sunny here in my place but I heard from the news that it's raining cats and dogs there. Hope you got your umbrella when you go to work. But anyway, I want to show you some pictures first.'**_

Grace's brown eyes darted to the link on the bottom part of the screen. She pressed a finger to it and a tab immediately opened, showing her a teenage picture of Trajan with another strikingly-looking man in his early 20's.

He looked familiar… The curl of his lips when he smiled, the straight nose… And cool blue eyes. His hair was blonde and was neatly-cropped, his posture was manly and his body was a little muscular.

She didn't know who he is, but she is certain of one thing; she'd met him before.

Suddenly, Grace noticed the photo caption under the picture and her brown eyes widened with shock, nearly dropping her mug. _**'This was taken when I graduated from junior high. You weren't there anymore. But this man beside me was Miles Quaritch in his early 20's. Aside from Dad, he also encouraged me to take up Military trainings and be a Marine.'**_

Grace rubbed her temples. NO. It could not be Miles Quaritch. Because this blonde man is the same blonde boy she'd often seen in her dreams. He was the same blonde boy that she'd made friends with when she was young… And immature. _**'Friends? We've never been friends!'**_

Her mind was searching for the memories, but she awoke to reality when her phone rang. An unregistered number flashed in the screen.

"Hello?" she answered, her words slipping to formality after the shocking truth she's just discovered.

"Hi." The voice was low pitched, very manly but genuine and almost soft. She recognized the voice and yet she still asked… "Who's this?"

The voice on the other line grunted a laugh and Grace didn't know why it is so pleasant to hear. They're like music – music that you only hear once – during midsummer.

"It's me, Miles." The line crackled as one ravaging thunder hit the ground. Obviously, people had managed to make themselves rich but really didn't care about what made them so – Technology.

"Oh. You called." She tried to make her voice as plain as possible.

But he chuckled, so it's quite obvious that she failed to hide the tension in her voice. "Yeah, I did." He chuckled once more, and Grace couldn't help but to smile.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he breathed, thinking of words to say. "Are yah busy?"

"Do you really want an answer?" she grinned like an idiot and rolled her eyes, her fingers tracing the lines on her forehead. "I am always busy. Respect that fact, every second of everyday."

"So am I disturbing you?" Miles smiled and ran his middle finger over his lips.

"Isn't it obvious?"

There was silence for a minute, but she hears his slow breathing over the phone and her own heartbeats pounding hard on her chest as well.

Then he spoke. So clear, so manly, and so military. "Why, you always answer my question with a question."

That left her quite speechless and stunned. She hadn't expected such question to be thrown at her. She's at a loss for words, and no one had ever done that to her – except him.

"Cat got your tongue, Grace?" Her name slipped from his lips as if it was an alien word. It was so sweet, so tender.

And she feels like she's burning to hell.

Miles grinned at her loss for words. Trajan had always said that that she's a woman of strength, of dignity. She's the kind of dame whom men must fear, but now it feels like she's more afraid of him, afraid of saying anything to him.

And that's what made her a little more interesting.

"Miles," his attention was caught by the woman in his bed. "Still awake, baby?"

Grace knows that it was a woman's voice. So… That means he's with another girl… IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!

And she even called him baby.

"I gotta go," he muttered, a glint of annoyance so evident in his voice. Or was it just her imagination? "Remember the day I saved your life, Grace? I'm a Military man. And of all the times I saved someone from death, yours is the most special." He paused, and then added; "Someday you're gonna have to repay that, by all means necessary."

_**She's not blushing! She's not!**_

_**But she is. The stupid hormones…**_

"Okay. Bye," she said, trying to sound formal after all the electric shockwaves that his very words sent her body.

"And Grace…" he whispered. "My life was empty until you came."

The moment he ended the call, Grace's widened eyes darted to the picture of the blonde man in her computer's screen.

* * *

The next day was a rare event. She woke up curling under the thick sheets, eyes watering and body shivering. Her wall clock indicates that she's now late for work, but she just couldn't bring herself to stand. She felt cold, real cold invading her senses and she could not understand why, of all a sudden, this feeling visited her now.

Grace struggled to stand, as she felt like the world is spinning around her and she can't fucking make a step. But she has work to do and if she can remember history correctly, this is her first time to violate RDA's rule of punctuality.

Feeling dizzy and uneasy, she head for her bathroom and immediately grabbed the thermometer sleeping for a long time now in the wooden cabinet. 39 degrees. _**'Fever. For fuck's sake it's high.'**_

She can't take a bath, of course. It'll only make her condition worse. But still, she needed to clean up a little and prepare for her work.

Grace didn't eat. Only makes her dizzier. Outside, the rain was still pouring hard and as stated on the news, it'll still be like this for the next three days.

She grabbed her car keys and cursed under her breath when the engine didn't roar. Life is mocking her today, she's certain. Stepping out of the car, she reached for her umbrella at held it open, raindrops popping over the fabric. She will still need to find a taxi and commute.

So this is the only consolation for the day; a taxi happened to pass by the street and she managed to get to RDA in less than 15 minutes.

But the moment she reached the main entrance of the building, her brittle knees felt so weak and she sank to the floor. She could still see the blurred images of people coming to her rescue. She recognized some faces, others she met often and some she met briefly.

And then darkness finally engulfed her senses.

* * *

'Grace...' She could hear a soft man's voice, and a hand pushing her shoulders gently. Slowly, she opened her eyes and Max's worried face greeted her. "Max..." she whispered.

She roamed her brown eyes around the white room and instantly, she knew she's in the RDA Clinic. The air smelled a bit of alcohol...

"Thank goodness you're awake," he said, eyes showing a little brightness. "How do you feel now?"

Grace searched for what she felt now, but there was nothing. Her head felt lighter, and the chill she felt a while ago was gone. "I think I'm fine..."

"I seriously hope so. You've had a high fever, you shouldn't be going out," he sipped the coffee he had in his right hand. "You should've called and told me you're not feeling well."

Grace frowned. "You shouldn't be worrying about me, Max. I'm not a kid anymore," she said as she tried to sit up the bed. On the nearby glass window, she saw that night had already fallen.

"But it seems to me that you are," Max turned his head and stared at the dark portion of the sky as well. "You're like a baby at times, you know. And remember that you can never blame me for worrying. You're my friend, Grace, and you know that."

She chuckled and squeezed his hand. "Well I'm sorry for making you worried..."

* * *

It was dark, really dark outside and she now curses herself for insisting that she could very well go home on her own. 'Shit!'

When her mind finally absorbed the very thought that she's alone, her incredible imagination started to reminisce some moments.

_**'My life was empty until you came...'**_

_**'Yours was the most special...'**_

_**What did Miles really mean by that? **_

The blend of his words and her own question echoed in her ear. She couldn't concentrate on walking straight, and she curses him for making her so irritable. 'Bastard...'

And then out of the gloom, Grace spotted two heads walking towards her. In just a few heartbeats, the heads doubled and suddenly there were four of them.

When they reached her, she could almost see the hungry gaze on their faces, but she stood her ground. _**'You have done so much in your life, Grace. Falling into the hands of these bastards will never be your kismet!'**_ her still detached mind thought. But even after the strength that she intended to build up in her chest, spikes of nervous needles pinned her whole being.

The tallest and broadest man stepped forward and stared at her with hungry eyes, slightly licking his lower lip. The man was blonde, his hair tied into an intricate ponytail. His jaws were also tight, and she will swear she saw a scar on his cheek.

Grace glared at him with those dragon eyes she's known for. Her hands were clenched to ball of fists, the strength returning to her again.

"My, my... If looks could kill..." The man grunted a deep chuckle.

But the fighting spirit started to crumble in her chest when a sudden dizziness hit her temples. She felt weak, uncomposed and a doze of uncertainty stroked her now panicking mind.

The man moved fast, walking towards her in a quick but sure manner. He immediately grabbed her wrist the second he's beside her.

"Leave her alone!"

Then there came a voice, a manly one, broad with American accents and all. "Leave her alone you dickheads!" he continued. As he walked towards the group, the four men stepped back, not to escape, but to launch themselves against the brave newcomer.

And like the eye of the raging thunder, the brave newcomer punched the man's face, knocking him off the ground, bleeding. "Don't you ever come back if you wanna die."

The four men drifted off, their eyes showing the fire of revenge, of hatred... And defeat. The blue-eyed man watched them as they disappeared in the darkness of the night.

Miles Quaritch turned his head to the poor woman in his right, only to find himself staring at his best bud's sister, the fiery Grace Augustine. Her eyes were closed, fingers rubbing her temples gently.

And then she fell to the ground.

But he moved fast and caught her now unconscious body in his wide arms.

* * *

Grace opened her eyes.

It was still dark; the precipitation rate now worth knowing for it feels like The Great Flood is happening again. For many years, the world has been like this; weak and trembling. In exchange for man's satisfaction and industrialization, the world is beginning to crumble under everyone's feet. Garbage was the main source of these floods and the more man made advancements, the more we destroy the environment.

And Grace didn't want that horrible thing to happen - to just let Earth die and run out of its wonderful resources. She'd always wondered in those incredible things she saw when she was young will still exist for her children to see, and that's what keeps her going and made her fight for the future.

_**'Children... Will I ever have one?'**_

She was pulled from her thoughts when a sudden click from the door rang in the room. "What the..." The door opened and revealed the face of a handsome blue-eyed man, his face stone-cold and his hands clenched to ball of fists. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" she yelped, her body still lying in her bed. She's afraid to stand for she might feel dizzy again.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty!" Miles crossed his muscled arms before his chest, grin lighting up his already handsome face. "How's your sleep?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she repeated, her voice slipping from a rather mad tone to a soft one. She struggled to stand but the headache began killing her again.

"Naughty, naughty. You need to rest," he muttered as he walked towards her, his eyes showed that impossible look of worry. When he reached her, he placed a hand above her temples, feeling the hotness of her skin which sent electrical shockwaves to his body. "You're hot,"

Grace blushed, raising an eyebrow to hide her embarrassment. "W-What?"

"I said you're hot," he whispered as he sat down beside her in the bed, the mattress gave way to his weight. "High fever, so high."

She remained quiet as he Miles roused to prepare her meds, pouring a green liquid into a glass. Grace raised an eyebrow when he gave the container to her, slightly shaking it up and down. "I hope this helps," he smiled, making her reach out and grab the glass involuntarily.

"What's this?" she asked as she placed the glass under her watchful eyes, then to her nose. "Stinks,"

"It's a Chinese Herbal Medicine," he pulled the chair beside the desk and sat. "My Chinese neighbor asked me to avail some from a nearby drugstore because he, too, has fever. But then I saw you."

"How?" she sipped a little, and found that the liquid tastes as bad as it smelled, or maybe even worse. "Can't remember a thing,"

"Why the sudden change of mood?" Miles asked as he watched her beautiful face turn a bit sour, and he found it so hard to hold back a laugh. When he composed himself, he tried to figure the thing that's been currently running in her mind. _**'She's so hard to read…'**_

Grace's eyes widened because again, he caught her off guard with his question. "J-Just tell me how you – and I got here,"

"There were some gangsters who stalked you last night. Guess it'd rude of me to watch you there while falling in their hands." He crossed his arms, waiting for her reply. He thought he caught her off guard with his question, but it was so easy for her to compose herself.

And that is, what he likes about her.

There was fire in her eyes, greed in her personality, and in between those undeniable characteristics of hers, there is a bit of fascination, and a wildfire beauty.

He had met many women before, had brought them to bed and had left when the sun shone. But Grace is simply different from them. Whenever he's with her, he felt like history is repeating itself. Miles had that feeling that he had met her before, somewhere at the back of his conscious mind, he knows her. _**'But when? Where? How? Why?'**_

"So you saved me… again," she stared at those blue eyes and saw that cloudy composure beneath them. She knows it. His mind is absorbed into something else, but here he was, staring at her like she's a confusing puzzle which is so hard to combine.

When he noticed her sudden silence, Miles blinked and collected himself, shifting his position because of the uneasiness in the way her brown eyes stared at his face. "Yeah… I guess…."

"Thanks, Miles," Grace smiled one of her rarest smiles.

But to her astonishment, Miles chuckled and placed her arms to rest at his nape, eyes showing that of an impossible cheerfulness. "So…. Now that I saved your life for twice a row now, does that mean we're already friends?"

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "You gotta be kidding me." She followed it with a strange laugh that made his smile even wider.

"But can we...?" Miles reached out his hand to her, but Grace just stared at it, trying hard to suppress a laugh because he made a face that looked like Puss 'n Boots in Shrek!

"By the way…" she said, changing the topic. "Why did you –"

"Call?" he suggested, and she nodded. "Well I was bored… I need someone to talk to…"

"You have someone to talk to. I heard her voice in the background," Grace muttered. "Who was she?"

Miles grimaced. "You mean Amanda? She's a friend."

"A friend?" she made her voice as sarcastic as possible. "Wow! She just called you 'Baby' and she's a friend. How's that possible?" an evil yet uncertain smile curled in her lips. "Hmmmm….?"

"Why, are you jealous?" he said simply, and again, he knew he caught her off- guard with his question when he saw her eyes widen with extreme shock. "Tell me, Grace. Are you jealous?"

She glared at him, fiery brown eyes towards his cool blue and the idea popped in her playful mind. This is a game. He is challenging her, to see how she will react in his stupid scheme. But she'll never let that happen. She'll play the game, by her cards, by her rules, but she'll win. "And what if I tell you that I'm jealous? What would you do?" she whispered and faced him, very near as she thought she could be, smelling his manly and fresh scent. "Hmm, Mr. Quaritch…?"

Miles moved fast she barely even noticed that his lips were already on hers, kissing her gently, and fingers lifting her chin. His lips are… incredibly soft. As for a Marine like him she never knew that such part of his body would be as soft as a cotton candy. His breath was warm, fresh as a mint gum, like he just chewed Eucalyptus before pressing his lips against hers.

It was a sinful kiss… so easy to respond… so hard to resist… and… arousing.

He was kissing her gently but soon he got hungrier, wanting for some more, deepening the kiss as he slid his tongue to roam in her mouth.

She couldn't help it. She's falling back from the scheme he set up with him, and dammit, he's winning the stupid game.

It was sooner than later, when her unconscious mind allowed her to wrap her arms around his neck, his kisses getting deeper and deeper as he pushed her to lie on the bed.

They simply let it happen. For a moment they just stayed in that position, him over her, feeling each other's heartbeats the same way as they did when Miles saved her from a near accident.

But then he stopped kissing her delicate lips and smiled at her, then pressed a sweet, tiny kiss on her forehead. "We shouldn't be doing this," he stood up and sighed, his eyes raking over her form. "You want some breakfast? I can prepare you some…"

Grace didn't answer, but she nodded her head and stood up to follow him to the kitchen. She was still absorbed to the fact that she had almost given herself up to him. He won the game. He got her under the command of his loving kisses.

She felt safe in under him. His lips against hers were like a chemical compound that made her want to burst into bubbles.

And yet, on the contrary, it felt good. Didn't it?

* * *

She watched as he prepared the ingredients, bread, vegetables, and others. He moved his hands expertly while he did the… sandwich? She doesn't really know. It looks like a sandwich, but not an ordinary one. It was bigger, fuller, and more appetizing to the eye.

When he finished, he put the sandwich in a small plate, and handed it to her, "Bon Appétit!" he smiled at her, the incredible feeling is somewhat engulfing her again.

Grace took a bite, a sizable one. When the inner taste reached her taste buds, she wasn't sure if she was surprised. It was like an alien; very delicious and out of this world! "This is good. What's in it?"

He smiled again and sat beside her, then took a bite as well. "I can't say. That's a secret."

She frowned. "Has your hair color always been black?"

That made him pause. "Why do you ask?"

"You're answering my question with a question."

He chuckled. "Well… No. I was blonde when I was young."

So now he confirmed it. He really is that blonde boy she knew when she was young. "So why'd you die it with black?"

He gave her silence. Grace saw his Adam's apple moving up and down, and she knew what is coming. As she chewed, it seemed like forever to hear his answer.

"Because my hair color reminds me of what I am," he turned to face her. "Or what I was, once."

Grace could see his blue eyes watering, shining like the moon in the dark sky. She could feel his pain. He's hurting. "Sorry if I asked."

Miles grinned. "Don't worry its okay. No one can run from his past anyway. Not even a strong woman. Not even you, Grace."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review. - EyeCandy16 (3843 words)**


	3. Chapter 3

In Between Love and Hate

**Author's Note: OMG. Somebody's review to this story managed to make me smile even after the problems that I'm currently having. I'm really so, so sorry for not updating this one.. But you, whoever you are, this 'Guest', hey you really made not just my day, but my year. Thank you, thank you! **

**Hmm. Actually, I really planned on not continuing this one because my confidence dropped when no one has been reviewing (there are some, but not yet enough to satisfy me ****) Made me sad, but here I am again, posting another chapter. This one is dedicated to this 'Guest', who really made me happy! Thank you again and belated happy birthday! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. James Cameron does. All I have is my pen and little notebook wherein I write every story that my imagination creates, no matter how it sucks.**

* * *

Chapter Three:

"You know, the heroine looks kinda like you,"

Grace snapped her head to fix him on her brown gaze, curious to what he meant. It was 9:00 at night and the rain was still pouring outside. After having their breakfast, Grace and Miles both agreed to have a movie marathon, only taking a break when its time to eat. At this point in time, they're watching a classic sci-fi film released sometime in the late 19th century, during which science-fiction was slowly establishing itself in the movie arena. "I'm not quite sure about that," she said, grinning as she grabbed the bowl of popcorn from his stone-like hands.

"Yeah, you bet!" he paused for dramatic effect. "Look into those eyes. Mysterious, yet very defiant." Miles reached for the remote control, roaming his hands around the surface of the couple couch that he and Grace slumped in. It felt a little awkward, though. Because he kinda touched something private on her, and he felt her shiver a little.

Recollecting the concentration on his rather intricate mind, Miles finally caught the remote control. He pressed the pause button and pointed it into the LCD, gaining a better look of the heroine's face. He smirked. "There... See? She looks like you!" he chuckled lightly and turned to look at her face. She was so beautiful. Brown eyes and all. "W-What is her name again?"

"Ripley," she replied, and then added, "Why are you still here? Why haven't you gone home yet?" Grace crossed her arms.

"Because I called your dear brother Trajan last night and told him that you're sick. And then he asked me to look after you until you're fine," he replied with an evil grin that somewhat irritated her, but in a good way. "So..." he smiled that boyish smile that almost caused Grace to melt in her seat. "Here I am,"

"I'm fine now. There's no need for you to stay."

"But you're still weak, Ms. Augustine. Trajan will be mad if he discovered that I left you here while you're still not able to manage yourself. "

Grace pouted, a very cute one that Miles almost bursted out laughing. "Thought maybe you were worried about me that's why you never left," she said in a mocking voice, but her brown eyes widened when she realized what she just said. _**'Stupid! Stupid!'**_

"Of course I'm worried about you," Miles said with a soft look in his face, then turned his attention to the movie again. "My, my, she's a really great actress."

_**Was that true? He's worried about her?**_ "D-Do you have a family? They're probably waiting for you to come home,"

His attention was caught by her question.

_**Family**_.

He has one, before. But that was only until a tragic accident happened to his parents. He was 14 years old then, and he was not yet aware of the danger that exists in this seemingly rude and cold world. "I don't," he breathed. "But I have a little sister named Elizabeth. I call her Liz."

Grace blinked twice. "What... What happened..?"

Miles fixed her on his blue gaze, and then he smiled. "I was 14 years old when both my parents died, leaving a baby girl to me; my sister, Liz. We were once a happy family- you know, happy moments and always together at dinner time? Sunday bonding, and the like," he paused, the smile disappearing from his face, turning it to a cold, stone look. "Then that changed when we discovered that my mother was having an affair, and that my baby sister has a different father. My own Dad killed her, right before he committed suicide by blowing his head out."

Grace was shocked. Who wouldn't? They just met... And yet, the presence of this man triggered and gave birth to something inside her heart. For the first time in her entire life, and, other than Trajan, a man confessed something so confidential to her. They just met...

And he was… He was crying.

As she followed the trail of the first tear that came out his eye, it was as if she wasn't in control of her own self when she ran her fingers on his face, brushing the tear away.

He watched as Grace touched his cheek, and then kissed him on the lips. It was a kiss that Miles would not dare trade to anyone, for he knew that her lips and kissed should only belong to one man.

And that was... Him. Well, maybe.

There goes the feeling of having his lips pressed against hers again. She could feel the pain he has in her heart, and all she wanted to do was to erase the pain and make him feel loved, that he's not alone in carrying the problems of the world in his back. Because she's there. Grace is there.

As the sweet yet passionate kiss deepened, Grace felt Miles pulling her towards him, her fragile body felt so weak against his muscled strength. They laid in the couch with her over him, but Miles shifted their position so he was above her, never breaking the kiss.

When he lifted his marble lips from hers, she was more than ready to protest but then she felt his breath trailing down the smoothness of her skin, down her throat, her delicate collar bone...

Grace just couldn't help but to close her eyes and moan softly, the sensations that his kisses brought was too much for her.

But then... Abruptly... Suddenly...

He stopped.

Grace opened her eyes and found him staring at her; his face was so near to hers that she could almost smell his breath. And then she spoke. "Thank you for staying with me. I know that I'm not that fun to be with, but Miles," she smiled. "Please know that I'm grateful."

Miles, on the other hand, was too drawn to looking at her mesmerizing brown eyes and was also busy with inhaling her scent, that his answer came late. All he managed to do was to make a salute. "At you're service, Ma'am." he paused and blinked twice, thinking of any other words to say. "Grace, you just have no idea of how with you here made up my day. For that I'm also grateful." he chuckled. "This should mean we're already friends now, aren't we?"

Grace laughed, echoing the whole living room. "You're serious? You saved my life twice and took a really good care of me when I got sick. You even shared something about your past! Of course we're already friends."

"Did... I hear it right? You said we're boyfriends?"

Grace raised a brow and crossed her arms. "What? No! I said we're friends! F-R-I-E-N-D-S!"

"Oh yes you said!"

"No!" she yelped and slapped his shoulders.

He chuckled. "I was just kidding,"

There was silence. For a moment, they both turned their attention to the movie that they're watching, and either didn't care of how close they are from their seats now. More than just 20 minutes ago, they were both on the either side of the couch, inches away from each other.

"You know," Grace broke the silence. "I want to ask... Have you ever been inlove..?" She would just wish that he wouldn't notice that she was blushing, but she really liked to know. "I mean, don't get it the wrong way. I was just... You know, curious...

Remember when you called me the other night, she was there right? You were with a girl and she called you 'baby'. I don't know if she's your girlfriend or what... But I think she really is because given your-" _**'awesome looks and appeal I wouldn't think you don't have because you are so handsome and kind even though you're a bastard!'**_ She would've continued and said those things had he not pressed his finger on her lips to shut her up.

"You were just asking if I've been inlove, and now you're talking about something like me having a girlfriend. Come on, that girl wasn't my girlfriend or what. Told'ya she was just my friend..." he grinned, then bursted out laughing. "I don't have a girlfriend, but of course I've been inlove once, Grace. What a question,"

"W-With whom?" she asked sheepishly, and she saw that quick smile that flashed in his face. "With whom, Miles?"

"Well I was young and immature when I first met her," he turned to face her. "Why do you ask?"

But instead of giving him an answer... "What does she look like..?"

Miles chuckled and tried to remember the face of the little girl that he had fell inlove with. He closed his eyes.

* * *

_**"Miles! Miles! Where are you?! Oh boy, your Dad's coming and you need to take a bath now, young man!"**_

_**Little Miles chuckled lightly as he watched his Aunt Socorro tracing him down. Despite her old age, she still agreed to take care of him while his parents are away for a business trip.**_

_**When he saw that the old woman has already gone back to their house, he started to run fast, heading to the forest. It probably was the last remaining lush green forest in that part of the country, because the others have already been washed out by humanity's unstoppable progress. **_

_**Once he's entered the forest, the midsummer's wind sent a warm breeze to his skin. It was surely the greatest thing that he'd ever felt, of that he's certain.**_

_**As the little boy walked through the tall bushes, he heard some kind of a singing voice. He wasn't sure where it came from, but he followed the music until he ended up in a small clearing.**_

_**In the middle of the clearing, a little girl held up a shovel and dug hard into the land. Beside her was a bag of seeds, he was not quite sure what kind of seeds are those.**_

_**But what caught his attention most was the little girl. She wore t-shirt, a rubber shoes, and a dirty shorts. She has rosy cheeks, cherry red lips, a shade of chocolate, hazel and muddy brown eyes, and a short, bouncing red hair. Miles felt his heartbeats faster than its usually normal pace. "Hi!" he finally said as he walked through the clearing, heading towards the little girl. "What are you doing here?" **_

_**The little girl snapped her head and stared at her strange visitor. He didn't look familiar. "I'm planting,"**_

_**"Yeah I know you're planting. But why?" he tucked his hands on the either side of his pockets and walked closer.**_

_**"Look, can we now stop with the twenty questions because I'm really not in the mood."**_

_**"I can help you," he grabbed the seed bag and pulled the shovel from her. "A girl like you doesn't have to do this. I'll only make your hands dirty." he smiled at her. "Now, let's start planting! What kind of seed is this?"**_

_**She stared at the blonde boy. Never had she seen him before, but it is still a comfort to know that despite humanity's hunger to cut trees, there is still an open-minded boy who could help her plant a tree, though in a very simple way. **_

_**Days have gone by, but there is no single moment that they'd not escape reality just to meet in the woods and plant more trees. It has become his hobby for the whole month he stayed in that place and, admits it or not, it was really fin, relaxing and somewhat intoxicating.**_

_**But Miles had this feeling and thought... That what if he's doing it alone? What if she is not there with him? Would it be as much fun if she wasn't there?**_

_**He ran the moment he caught sight of her bouncing red hair, dimpling as he hid the flowers on his back. When he reached her, she just smiled at him and stood. "Flowers for my princess,"**_

_**She crossed her arms and made a face. "What's that for?" **_

_**"Isn't it obvious? I wanna give you some. Or do I still have to tell you that you're as pretty as these flowers?" Miles saw her pout. "Oh, don't give me that face! I tried my best to pick these flowers without my aunt knowing it!"**_

_**"You didn't have to."**_

_**"I just want to make you happy,"**_

_**"Happy? Where do you think those poor butterflies and bees would get nectar? If you didn't pick these flowers, there would have been nectar for the poor animals that need it."**_

_**Miles scratched his head, brushing his hands on his blonde hair. "Geez. What a lecture. Is that all that I can get after all the efforts I exerted to see you? I mean, I tried to escape my aunt to come here. I even missed snacks to see my princess."**_

_**She smiled, unable to hide the happiness that his very words brought. "Do you really want to make me happy?"**_

_**He nodded, eyes glowing. "Yes, ma'am. I will do anything to please you,"**_

_**The girl chuckled and gave him the shovel. "Then come here and help me plant!"**_

_**Miles frowned, but he still grabbed the shovel from her. "What is your dream in life, anyway?"**_

_**The redhead spun around to face the high mountains. They looked gorgeous. "I want to see a clean and green world. No air pollution, no endangered species, just clean surroundings. Everyone must be disciplined when it comes to Mother Nature. I also want to teach kids on how to care for the environment and of course, their culture," she turned again, this time to face him. "I want to preserve every beautiful thing that my eyes can see."**_

_**Of course, she understood what she meant. Mankind has no concern for the Earth anymore. They can't do even the simplest way like throwing their trash in proper places. And because of industrialization, the natural treasures of the Earth are slowly dying. "But... Don't you have plans on having a boyfriend? Falling in love? Stuffs like that?"**_

_**"Hmmmm. Boyfriend," she aimed down and walked towards the lake. Miles followed. "If I'd ever have one, he should be an environmentalist like me."**_

_**"That's all?" his eyes glowed.**_

_**She nodded and turned her attention to planting again. "Yes. If a person knows how to conserve nature, he is aware of everything that happens in his surroundings and he's also disciplined. He doesn't have to be handsome, not really my type. Nor does he need to be someone who is academically intelligent."**_

_**Miles grinned and took a step beside her, picking the shovel that he dropped. "Is that what you want? You have to go nowhere to see him! I'm here!" he started digging the soil. "Do you want to plant in every part of the world? We can do that! We can even plant in the balding head of my uncle!"**_

_**"You're overreacting," she sat beside where he stood, and then glanced up the blue sky. "You must put love when you plant. They have feelings too,"**_

_**"Well then, those plants must also feel how much I love you."**_

_**"Don't you have any dreams? You know whenever we're together; you only bluff you feelings for me."**_

_**He stared at her face for a minute, thus making her blush. "All I want is for you to say yes."**_

_**"Say yes to what?"**_

_**"To be my girlfriend."**_

_**She laughed, voice like chime bells swaying with the midsummer wind. "Be serious, dummy. Besides, I don't even know your name. How can you be my boyfriend?"**_

_**Oh, yes. They have never exchanged names. For them, it doesn't really matter as long as they got along with each other. But there were times when he was feeling tempted to ask her what her real name was. He tried to ask her once, but she didn't say it. She only said that hers is the ugliest name in the world, and that she didn't really like to be called with that name. So he came along.**_

_**Miles shrugged. "I want to be a Marine, but I still have reservations..."**_

_**"Do the thing that makes you happy and do what you believe is right. Follow your heart because it will lead you the right path."**_

_**He smiled because she cleared some reservations in his heart, leaving a trace of calmness in his persona. He never knew that a young woman like her would be such open-minded, so aware. "I'm going home next week. I just don't know when... Or how I'd be able to go back here. Wouldn't you miss me?"**_

_**Her eyes widened with shock, sadness evident in her now cloudy irises. "W-Why would I ever miss you? Guess things will be better because no one will be bugging me anymore!"**_

_**Miles stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. "So it's okay for me if I look for another girl? I'll send you a picture of my girlfriend once I had one," he said naughtily.**_

_**"Why, you! You're willing to forget me and look for another chick?! Don't you ever dare to-"**_

_**"Why are you so jealous?" he said in a mocking tone. "I though you said I'm just an irritating maggot who always stalk you in the middle of nowhere?"**_

_**She pursed her lips. She wanted to deny she was jealous. But the thought of him in the company of another girl kills her. "You are indeed an irritating maggot! You won't ever find a girl as beautiful as I am!"**_

_**She was about to walk out when Miles grabbed her wrist. "I was just kidding. You know I won't lay my eyes on another girl. Just you," he paused for dramatic effect, and then smiled. "So, are you my girlfriend now?"**_

_**"YES!" she yelped and stepped forward, then she suddenly realized what she said when he heard his victorious yell of accomplishment. "Wait..." she shouldn't have said yes. She was just bluffing a while ago.**_

_**"No more buts, you're my girlfriend now." Miles hugged her from her back.**_

_**She didn't protest. She was inlove with him. But she was holding back because he's leaving. He aroused emotions in her she couldn't control. "Just don't ever play games with me. You should be faithful and loyal to no one, only to me. Got it?"**_

_**"Yes. All I want is to make you happy and be the man that you want me to be. I swear I will love you forever. These trees," he spread his arms and turned around. "mountains and flowers are witnesses of my love."**_

_**She pinched his cheeks. "I want to believe you,"**_

_**"You should," Miles kissed her forehead. "This is my best summer. I promise that every summer, I'll wait for you here. And the next time that we see each other, I will introduce myself. And you will, too. Even though you say that your name is the ugliest one in the world, I would swear to you, your name, whatever it is, will be the most beautiful tone to my ears."**_

* * *

Miles opened his eyes.

But when he did, he just found himself staring at the woman who he knew as Grace Augustine.

"What does she look like, Miles?" Grace asked.

It took Miles a minute before he answered her query. He blinked twice, then again... And again..."She's pretty of course... Cute. Charming. I dunno... She put a smile on my face... Whenever I see her." Miles just smiled.

* * *

**So that was it! :) I reread this one again before I post it. And then I realized that this one is like.. the best chapter for me (of all 3)**

**This chapter is dedicated to 'Guess' and "xxxxxxxxxx'. Thank you so much for your reviews that really made me smile. I also dedicate this one to my favorite Geometry teacher, whose name I used for Miles' little sister. Hi Ma'am Liz! :)**

**Nyehe. Please review guys!**

**- EyeCandy16**


	4. Chapter 4

**In Between Love and Hate**

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy with a myriad school works! But I really tried my best to update this story, even if it's short. Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews. They are the reason why I still continue this one. Please keep on reading and reviewing. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar. Jim Cameron does.

* * *

Chapter Four

The rising sun was a sight to behold, Grace thought. It was like a ball of fire emerging from the shadows of darkness, enlighting the busy world. The rain has finally stopped, leaving traces of misty leaves in the surrounding areas.

"Grace, breakfast's ready," a cold voice from behind her said. When she turned around to face him, his eyes glowed with a somewhat healthy color of turquoise blue.

Miles crossed his arms as he plainly stared at the rising sun. It was majestic, seeing a big star suddenly appearing to lighten up everyone.

But what made him smile... Was seeing Grace. It was happier beyond words, seeing her so alive, glowing as the light of the sun touched her fair skin. She was so beautiful.

"Yup, I'm coming," Grace muttered softly, and she couldn't help but to smile when his face twitched quickly to another direction, as if he was staring at her but really doesn't want her to know that he is.

She is aware, that every second that passed, she starts to feel uncomfortable with him around. He was so kind, so gentle... So sweet. And she doesn't want him to be such, because she might get used to it. And maybe time will come; she'll miss him being sweet.

It has only been a day. Just one day that she knew him, just one whole day that she got to know what he felt inside, of who he really is, of why he is that kind of person. But she simply didn't care... Because she enjoyed being with him and having him nearer to her as possible.

Is she... Falling inlove with him..?

But her inner self remained intact, as a part of her softly whispers something in her ear. _**'No, Grace. You're not falling for him because you already fell for him before. The feeling is just coming back because you finally saw him again,'**_

The feeling is... Coming back?

Grace closed her eyes.

_"No, Mom! I will not wear that pink dress!" Grace mumbled, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes to show her extreme disgust to the dress lay up in her bed. "It's just so gay. I love the jeans more!"_

_"No, sweetie, this dress is perfect! Come on, wear it now," her Mom, Ellen Augustine said with authority, but Grace continued to roll her eyes and made a face. "Grace, I said now!"_

_"No!" she was about to leave the room when her father entered, eyes showing that defiant composure that she has inherited from him._

_"What in the world is happening here?" her father yelped, his hands on the either side of his hips. "We're gonna be late for mass, and you're not dressed yet, Grace."_

_Grace glared at him. "I'm dressed now, Dad."_

_Her father raked his watchful eyes at her, toe to head. "So you call that a dress? That's jeans, Grace Augustine. Why don't you just wear that dress that your Mom bought for you?"_

_"I don't like it,"_

_"What's the 'like'?"_

_She pouted. There's no use fighting the person from whom she got her stubbornness from, she knows that. She loved her father deeply, but of course there were times when she hated him so much; there were times when she would force her to do what he wants- anything she despised, anything she so hated, anything she is against of._

_In the end, she wore the dress that her Mom bought, but she put on a pair of rubber shoes in contrast with the beautiful pink dress._

_After attending the mass, the Augustine Family quickly returned to their home because her mother's friend is going to visit them. Grace immediately got rid of the dress, thanks for this reason._

_Grabbing the seed bag, shovel, and sprinkler from the garage, young Grace ran out of the small country house and hurried to the wide clearing she usually gone off to. She needed to plant, it is a responsibility within her that she so obviously liked and enjoyed._

_Grace loved plants; planting gave her reason to live, and so does that oxygen that these plants give off. She knows she could make a difference by simply doing this._

_When she reached the clearing, she was more than ready to spread her arms and feel the soft breeze coming from the trees around her. But she pouted a little when she realized that the breeze she felt was given off by just a few trees. 'How could they do this to Mother Nature?' she'd always thought._

_Gathering all the necessary equipments she needed, Grace started to plant. While doing so, she just couldn't resist the urge to whistle with the wind._

_But her little happy moment was suddenly ruined when a blonde boy suddenly called up to her. "Hi! What are you doing here?"_

Her eyes fluttered open.

_**'That blonde boy who helped me plant those tiny seedlings; the blonde boy I fell inlove with... That blonde boy is Miles Quaritch,'**_ Grace silently thought. She still found it hard to contain the realization in her head. She just remembered waking up, planting, falling inlove, and then he was gone. And now is back again.

He is actually with her. But he was not the same blonde boy anymore. His hair is now black, and he is already a man.

A man who made her fall inlove over and over again.

She still couldn't believe it. Over the years, she longed to see him again, to catch even a single glimpse. She knew they promised to meet again, but that didn't happen; instead she found herself imprisoned within that hope for all throughout those years.

Years have passed, and yet she still loved him deeply.

* * *

After contemplating everything she needed to process in her mind, Grace headed to the kitchen to eat the breakfast that Miles has prepared for her: omelets and pancakes.

She smiled at him, and she smiled back. "Hey... Thanks for this,"

"You don't have to thank me,"

"No, I should. You've taken a really good care of me for the past 24 hours. I think you could really make a good brother, even a husband."

"Well, I hope you're right," Miles stared at her as she took a bite of the pancake. "I like taking care of people I love,"

Grace paused at that. She eyed him, and while she did, his eyes were only focused at her, staring at her with those incredulously cool blue eyes. His irises showed that impossible look of concern and emotion.

"I like taking care of you. I know I've never told you this earlier, but... When I'm with you, I feel that somehow, you already have a deep place in my heart."

Silence engulfed them. The shifting of the air around them was the only audible sound.

_**'Does he still remember me? Us?'**_ Grace silently thought while she gauged his expression. He was serious.

"Uhh, just forget I ever said that. It's nothing important, right?" Miles said, and Grace nervously nodded. "Anyway, are you going to work today, or you still want to rest?"

It took Grace a minute before she could answer. "Y-yes... I'm going to work today,"

"I can give you a lift if you want. I checked your car earlier and found out that the engines are not roaring. It might be broken," Miles grabbed the pitcher and poured himself a glass of orange juice, all the while chewing the piece of apple that he bit.

"No, no... I'll just commute. You've already done so much, Miles. I'm gaining a lot of debts from you," Grace grunted a silent chuckle.

He grinned. "Okay, then. Of that's what you want," he stood up and stared lovingly at her. "I think I'd better go now. Just call me when you need something," With that, he headed for the door.

"Got it, thanks." Grace stood up as well and followed him on his way to the front door. He opened it and turned around to face her.

"Bye, Grace." he muttered.

"Goodbye, Miles."

* * *

Grace followed the trail of the drop of the water that ran down her fair skin. She has been in the shower for an hour and still she hasn't finished because she couldn't stop thinking about Miles.

What if he knew her? What if he realized that she was the girl from his childhood? Would things still be as good as they are now? Will he still be sweet and caring? Or worse, does he love her still?

Questions kept bugging her one after the other, all those coming from her intense thinking of Miles Quaritch. She'd never realized of how much problem his presence has brought her.

Grabbing her towel, Grace decided to end her mind's suffering from over thinking. She wrapped the towel loosely around her frail body and then headed to her room.

She opened the cabinet and looked for a blouse and jeans- things that always make her survive an entire day.

Grace spun around, placing the blouse and jeans on her bed, and then sighed at the sudden smell that crossed her sensitive nose. Miles's scent still hovered around the room and she found it a little distracting.

"Well..." she placed her hands on her sides and frowned. "Goodluck for the day, Grace."

* * *

Miles let his eyes linger a bit on Grace's apartment before finally igniting the engines of his car.

His twisted brain is sinking into an abyss of questions. He doesn't have the slightest idea why on Earth did he said that Grace has a deep place in his heart. He found it a little embarrassing, but he really has no idea why Grace makes him feel that way.

She's driving him crazy.

Her very presence questioned her view on women. Hoe he loved stroking her hair, running his fingers along the bridge of her nose while she's sleeping, the incredible feeling he had when his lips are pressed against hers.

There were times when he would just find himself staring at her direction, thinking, hell, _**'I think I know this woman,'**_ but he could not remember anything; not a word, not a glimpse of her being with him before.

He loved taking care of her, he loved her smile, the sound of her voice, the way she acts, the way she dressed - they were all driving him mad, and far away from the sane person he always was.

Miles sighed, turning his attention to the road before him, his hands firmly clutching the turning wheel of his car.

Abruptly, his phone rang. He grabbed the wireless earphone and placed it on his ear, then pressed the 'answer' button. "Hello?"

"Miles!"

A smile instantly flashed on his handsome face, suddenly erasing all his errands and confusion. "Hi, Liz. What's up?"

"What's up? Hey, have you forgotten that you ought to pay me a visit yesterday? You didn't come. I waited for you,"

Miles looked up, trying to remember his last conversation with his charming little sister. And then it rang a bell. "Oh sorry, Liz. I forgot about that. Next time, perhaps? I just had a..." he thought of Grace. "busy schedule."

"Maybe you had a date with your girlfriend,"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't have a girlfriend and I'm not interested in having one?" he smirked.

"Okay. Do visit me, would you? But I gotta go now. I still have classes. Love you, big brother!" And then the line crackled.

Miles sighed at his sister's cute and charming mischief. She may be 15 years old but is still very immature and childish.

When their parents died, she was the one who took care of her, along with some maids. They may be rich, their parents had left them a great fortune but he doesn't have the idea on how to manage their companies.

And so he decided to sell them, gaining an even bigger amount of money and deposited the on banks, naming the accounts to Liz.

He needed to ensure that a bright future awaits his sister even when he's gone. Because who knows? He's a soldier. He may die sooner or later, and death may be very unpredictable. He would not have any clue on how he would die; maybe through a thunderous gun bullet, maybe from a stab of a dagger, even less imaginable if his death resulted from two poisonous arrows struck through his chest.

Miles chuckled at the thought of his last idea.

* * *

Tired and restless from a whole day of work, Grace closed her eyes and sat on her swivel chair, waiting for the glass of water he asked Max to get her.

Though the recent news that Mr. Robert Selfridge announced thrills her, the day has been so tiresome that she could not bring herself to celebrate.

"The Eye of Gaia", a telescope of a billion pixels spotted a moon that can support life as we know it. Cosmonauts have just landed and are now starting to explore the said moon, analyzing whether the small chunk of rock can really support life.

But what made Grace excited is the fact that if the cosmonauts have proven the moon to be habitable, a few RDA scientists will be sent there to investigate its fauna and flora. And she is reportedly included.

In a year or two, she'll be able to step into a new world which previous generations could only dream of.

Grace smiled. Seconds later, Max came running with her glass of water on his trembling hands.

When she finished drinking, she decided to gather her things and go home to have some rest.

As she stepped out of the RDA Building, she can feel that she might not be able to go home early. Miles Quaritch stood beside his car, eyes glued to her, arms crossed before him.

They smiled at each other.

* * *

**Please Review :) Sorry if it's a little short. :/**


	5. Chapter 5

In Between Love and Hate

**Author's Note: Oh yes. I'm back. First of all, I would like to apologize for not updating and keeping you all guys waiting for the next chapter. But please... Please try to understand my situation. I'm still a student and I'm always struggling with our school activities. We were tasked to conduct researches and thesis in all our subjects. And for our Journalism subject, we made a magazine that will serve as our final project for the entire school year - and I was the Editor in Chief. Big task, right? We have spent sleepless nights trying to finish them, and thankfully, we finally did. But all throughout those times, God knows how much I wanted to take up the pen again and update this story, but I just can't. I hope you guys would understand.**

**Dedication: To 'Guest', this is for you. This story is also for those people whose reviews made me happy. :) And, err, to the person who always makes me smile. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. James Cameron does. All I have is my pen and little notebook wherein I write every story that my imagination creates, no matter how it sucks.**

* * *

Chapter Five:

Miles crossed his muscled arms the moment he caught sight of Grace. She looked a little exhausted. Even from a distance, he could see that her eyes are a bit cloudy, almost sleepy, and she moved so slowly.

Uncrossing his arms, he tucked his hands on the either sides of his pockets and walked his way towards her, a smile suddenly flashing on his handsome face. He walked a little slower, catching up with her movements as she gently glided along the cemented road. He saw her smile, too.

When he reached her, he couldn't help but gauge her expression. She was indeed very tired, but her pretty features were still evident on her face even at that tired state. Miles scratched his head as he thought of words to say. "Hey," he finally managed to choke out.

Grace smiled at him again, flashing her pearly-white teeth against those perfectly billowed lips. "Hi," she replied, her tired state evident on her weary voice. "What are you doing here..?"

"I wanted to..." he coughed to clear his voice. "Invite you to dinner," Miles deeply stared into her brown eyes. "But I can see that you're exhausted. Maybe some other time will do,"

She frowned. "No, no... It's okay. I'm not that tired. I just had a hard day at work. But I'm perfectly fine,"

"Well, okay then," he smiled, and then started to walk towards his car with Grace billowing beside him. He slowed his pace for her to catch up. "Where do you want to eat?"

"There's a near fast-food restaurant there..." Grace pointed east. "The food tastes really good in that place,"

"Sure. Wherever you want, your wish is my command," he paused, bowing before her in a very formal way, making Grace chuckle.

"Stop it, you look stupid..." Grace chuckled again, making Miles smile. "Bowing doesn't suit you. You are not a prince nor do you look like one,"

"And why is that?"

"Because you are very far from being a prince. A prince is well... Charming, elegant in a handsome way. And besides, you're a soldier. You hold and fire a riffle, whereas the prince holds a rose."

Miles just smirked. The two continued walking until they reached his car. As a gentleman would do, he rose on his feet and opened the door for her, allowing her to enter.

Grace blushed. "T-thanks.." slowly, she slipped into his car and sat on the leather seat. The insides of his car smells like... Him. And she's starting to faint! His scent has an incredible power that drives her crazy. It smells like an expensive perfume, aftershave, and a little bit of him.

Miles slipped into the driver's seat and turned the car into ignition. Before he finally drove the car, he turned his face to look at Grace, and he caught her staring at him with those tantalizing brown eyes she had. He smiled at her, and she nervously smiled back.

* * *

For the rest of the trip and even until they finished dinner, Grace rarely spoke. She was very tired, indeed. But being in the company of Miles made her feel somewhat relieved and relaxed. He was so kind to her and he was also the gentleman she'd always dreamed of encountering. He opened the doors for her and he set himself aside to assure her needs first. He also pulled the chair for her to sit on, one gentleman quality that is quite rare nowadays, considering the time and year they're in.

After a blissful dinner, she felt so full that she accepted Miles' offer to walk around first before they finally went home. They left his car at the diner's parking lot and walked along the bright, lighted streets; their shoulders touching, fingers grazing, and conversing while walking.

Upon walking along the city streets, Grace noticed that Miles' eyes never left her face. He was simply staring at her with his blue irises focused on her every move and smile. "What are you... Staring at...?"

Miles cleared his throat before answering. Hell, he was caught dead. "Nothing... You're just so beautiful," Grace laughed. "Stop, it's not funny,"

"I'm not kidding. I've already said that to you before, right...?" his tone was all serious. "Ever had a boyfriend?"

She grasped that for a second. How she wanted to tell him, _**'Yes! I have! You!'**_ But she couldn't. She was still afraid of how he would react if he discovered that they were... Childhood friends... Or sweethearts... Whatever. Now's not the time, she thought. "No, I haven't. Got no time for it,"

"I found that hard to believe for someone as beautiful as you are,"

She chuckled, her eyebrows furrowed. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Maybe," Miles uttered, tucking his hands on his pants' pockets.

They walked silently for a minute; Grace was counting every breath and steps she take, uneasiness is flooding her soul now that all that's audible is silence. Suddenly, Miles ran ahead of her, a huge smile playing on his lips.

He headed off to a flower shop where an old man was already closing the shop. "Hey Mr.! Wait!" Miles yelped, grabbing the man's attention.

"What is it, son?"

"I'd like to buy a red rose... If it's okay? Just one stem. I'd like to give it to..." Miles turned around and pointed at Grace. "her,"

A huge, goofy smirk lit up the old man's already wrinkled face. "Oh... Wait a sec," he whispered.

The old man headed inside the shop, and Miles waited patiently. He threw a quick glance at Grace, who had her arms crossed before her, her face unreadable.

Seconds later, the old man returned with a fresh red rose on his hands, a huge grin on was plastered on his face. "Here you go, son,"

Miles took the delicate flower from his wrinkled hand and immediately paid the old man with a bill. "Thank you," he said, and then ran back to Grace, leaving the old man smirking as he followed Miles' trail.

As Miles ran his way back to her, he couldn't help but smile like an absurd little boy who's starting to have hormonal changes. He could hear his own heartbeats pounding on his ears, cold beads of sweat are now trickling down his forehead. He must be crazy, he thought. "But it feels right," he mouthed.

When he reached her, he smiled one of his roguish smiles and offered the red rose to her. Miles deeply stared at her eyes to gauge her expression, but he found it utterly useless, as if she has a barrier that prevented him from reading her, from identifying the different emotions that can wash through her.

But when Grace smiled and took the rose, a sudden splash of relief washed through him. "What's this for...?" she placed the flower under her nose, inhaling the wonderful scent.

"Earlier, you told me that I don't look like a prince- because I hold a gun, not a rose," he sighed and turned his back. "I can be a prince too, you know. I can be whatever you want me to be. I will do anything to make you happy,"

_**Silence.**_

The shift of the ever-cold wind added to the tension that engulfed them. Grace couldn't speak, he couldn't think of words to say and she was still calculating his words on her science-maniac brain. She just found herself contented staring at his back.

She may be inexperienced when it comes to love, but she's not an idiot. She knew his words meant something... Or she just thought she knew, but she really doesn't know.

After a minute or two, Grace decided to break the silence by chuckling. She sat on the nearest bench and nervously spoke. "I don't... like picked flowers. Because I believe picking them would have a negative effect to the environment- bees and butterflies would not have nectar to get from,"

Shocked, Miles spun around to face her, his face was all cold but his eyes were somewhat widened. "Why did you say that?"

"Because I'm a biologist?" she questioned with sarcasm. "Caring for the environment has already been a part of me,"

"Oh," he muttered, and then sighed. Miles walked his way to the near bench and sat with her. "Grace..."

"Yeah?"

Miles stared at her with curious eyes, a thought now forming within his head. She reminds him of... Her. The little girl he had fallen in love with when he was but a young boy. Grace hated picked flowers because she believed that it would just have a negative effect to the environment - the same thing that the little girl told him before.

Could it be...

"You're tired. I think we'd better go home now. Come on," With that, he stood up and walked his way back to where his car was parked, with Grace billowing behind him. His mind was consumed with certain possibilities that were so hard to fathom.

* * *

The clinking of metal and the sound of humming insects were the only audible sound in the stale darkness of the night.

And yeah, his heartbeats, each bringing a loud thud in both his ears.

Miles Quaritch sat on his bed, alone, a cold look plastered on his face as he fixed the barrel of his gun. His thoughts are somewhat consuming him, his head an ocean of dawned curiosity.

He was 29 years old and played a prominent role as a brave Marine. He was handsome, that much the eye can see, and as if the number of his women would not prove that. He was brave, too. He had saved a lot of lives, his wise tactics and muscled biceps would always prove that. Miles did his work, and he did it well.

But for the first time in his whole life, he is feeling a little uncertain of things.

He clicked the barrel in place and spun it, making sure that it moved fluidly. He shot a few rounds into the air, watching the movements of the steel gun with his blue eyes, savoring the feeling of being so in control of a weapon of destruction.

He'd always wanted power, dominance in all possible areas of weakness. What he would not trade for power and control? He would trade anything to have his own marionettes. And he knew that a gun would give him that power she'd always wanted.

With a hard thug and chuckle on his own foolish thoughts, Miles put down the gun on his side table and opened one of its cabinets, sliding his right hand to find something.

And ah, he found a circular thing; a small ring with a blue sapphire adorned on it and an engraved note.

_**'Per sempre nei nostril cuori'** _it says.

It was the ring his father and mother gave to him, a treasure that he would give to his future wife someday. It was a priced heirloom that circulated in the past generations of his family that were only given to the first male child. And he will one day pass it to his son.

He was just a kid when his father gave the ring to him- it was a day before his parents both died. He said that one day, he's gonna find his true love and would give the ring to her as symbol that he would love her forever.

But even before the right age came for him to marry, he knew he already found the one; the little girl with brown eyes and red hair.

He didn't break their promise - that every year, they would meet at that exact same place where they had planted those trees. He came there every year, every midsummer. And during those times, he made sure that he carried the ring with him, hoping that he could give it to her.

But she never came. Not even a single strand of red hair was there. She was the only girl he'd ever loved so deeply and yet she still broke his heart. He held on to that promise, but she didn't. _**'Women should not always say that men are deceiving, that they are cheaters and unfaithful. We can also be hurt, we can hold on to promises and we can also love deeply,'**_ Miles thought as he stared at the ring mellowed on his finger.

He still loved her so much. After all those years, his feelings for her never changed. Hence, it still deepened. The impact she had made in his life was way deeper than the deepest crater on the silvery moon, and still greater than Mars' Mt. Olympus.

He'd been with many women before but she was different. She has a good heart. Red hair... Brown eyes... And a soul devoted to nature.

And that's just when a person suddenly panged his mind.

Red hair and brown eyes- he remembered seeing them just a while ago. 'Grace...'

He was aware that he already has feelings for Grace, and he wanted to take it further, turn it into something more. God, he loves her. He had loved her ever since they first met in that mall weeks ago. He knows it's all too fast but, that's just what his heart is telling him. He's already inlove with her.

But he's also in love with his little girl.

Could it be possible that he is in love with two people at the same time..? Or could his small theory could be right?

He has a theory that kept bugging him for hours. Grace and his little girl - they have similar characteristics, not only in the physical aspects but even in their attitudes and beliefs as well. The two of them could just be one person. If his theory is correct, then he can conclude that fate really had its own ways.

With a sigh, Miles closed his eyes and buried his face on his pillow. His mind was so complicated right now, he wanted to rest. Maybe he should call it a night.

But before he could, he grabbed his phone and created a message. _**'Goodnight, beautiful.'**_ And then sent it to Grace.

Slowly, Miles' eyelids folded and soon he was snoring himself in sleep.

* * *

**Hey, hey! :D Tell me what your thoughts are about this. Again, I'm so sorry if my update was late. But I'm free now! Summer vacation here in our place is coming and I'll make sure that updates will be fast. Tensions are now arising in this story, especially between the two main characters. And by the way, I'm so glad that I got to explore Miles' thoughts in this chapter. It's a total change, I mean; it's always about Grace, right? It's time to spice things up! :D**

**Anyway! Please review. Share your thoughts, but please no harsh words. I love hearing your thoughts about this and reviews make me happy! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

In Between Love and Hate

**Author's Note: Told ya updates will be fast! :D This one's a little longer; I planned it actually so I hope you guys would enjoy this one. Once again, thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. They're the reason why I still continue this one. Please keep reading and reviewing. You are all free to tell me my flaws (but please no harsh words). Love you guys. **

**Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all those people reading this. Godbless you all! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Avatar! The most wonderful person in the world does; Jim Cameron.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Loud thumps of racing footsteps echoed all round the apartment, girlish voices trailed along the along the hallways. But he didn't care. He was tired and he deserved to sleep. Whoever the hell broke out into his apartment, he simply didn't care.

Miles stirred on his bed and grunted as the thumps of footsteps grew louder and louder, headed to his room. A click on the door and Miles knew he'll be having a hard day.

"Good morning brotherrrrr!" it was the loudest, most annoying sound he'd ever heard in his entire life. An irritating one, but always but a smile on his roguish face.

"Liz," he muttered under his breath before rolling on his bed, his right eye open and the other one shut. "Get out of here. I'm still sleeping," Miles yawned before burying his face on his pillow.

Liz crossed the distance between them, entering the blue room that looks as if an armory propped with all sorts of guns. The bed sheets still had a military touch on it, the fabric was loomed into a camouflage look - green, light green, dark green, and muddy green, all of which come in different shapes, like a map. "How rude! I just came to visit you," she stopped her tracks and took a s it on the bed. "Hey!"

All of a sudden, two hands pulled her body and tickled her on the sides. Miles was indeed awake and was grinning on her little sister, tickling her until she squirmed and little giggles busted out from her lips.

Hearing her laugh and giggles always make his heart melt. He loved his little sister so much and knowing that she's happy makes him feel assured and contented. Miles continued on tickling her until he got tired of it, making Liz grin. "How. Dare. You!" she said in between chuckles and pants.

"I just missed tickling my little sister! Isn't that sweet?" Miles taunted. He knew she didn't want him treating her like a little kid.

"No! Absolutely not!" Liz picked up a pillow and hit Miles with it. "Stop treating me like a child," she pouted.

"But for me, you will always be just a kid. My baby sister," He looked at her eyes. Cool blue. A color they both got from their mother. Miles frowned as he stared at her face for a minute. Liz's hair was long, with some curls hanging on her back. She's blonde and her eyes were the magnificent shade of blue. Yes. She does look like their mother - the woman they both lost after his father killed her.

"Hey," Liz snapped her fingers before his face. "You okay, brother?"

* * *

He smiled at her. "Yeah," Miles stood up the bed and exited his room, leaving a confused Liz behind.

Miles' stomach growled the moment a delicious, mouth-watering scent coming from the kitchen crossed his nose. _**'Looks like my sister brought home a cook with her,' **_he headed for the kitchen - naked and all muscle save for the short boxers he's wearing.

He stepped into the kitchen and was surprised with what he saw. Standing before the stove was a woman with black, long, silky and tangle-free hair flowing and smoothly running down her sexy back. Her fair complexion won over the marbled stone on the sink. The woman also wore a dress, a formal one but still showed the good curves of her body.

"Liz?" I made your brother some pancakes. Do you want some too?" her voice echoed through the kitchen as she spun around to face who she thought was Liz, her hair moved in sync with her turn. Instead, he found Miles. Her cheeks turned bright red when she caught sight of Miles' naked (but has a boxer) form. She looked down on her feet to hide her embarrassment. "Oh! You must be Liz's brother..."

For a moment, her sudden blush and extreme shyness somehow confused Miles, until he realized that he wasn't wearing any shirt at all. He blushed, too. With an apologetic smile, he immediately ran back to his room and shut the door behind him.

"Who the hell was that?!" he yelled at his little sister, who was sitting on the floor playing with the blue sapphire ring on his hand. The sight made him even more upset. "Don't play with that!" he lashed out his hand to grab the small piece of jewelry.

"What's your problem, big bro?"

"Who was that?!"

"Well..." Liz rolled her eyes. "She's my Geometry teacher. I like her! I really do! I just asked her to come with me..." she pouted.

"And?" he glared at her.

"And maybe you'll like her too... And ask her to be your girl..."

Miles placed his palms face before his face and sighed. "Look," he sat down on the floor so he could be on level with her. "Why does it really concern you when it comes to my personal relationships? I've been thinkin' 'bout it lately," he cupped her face. "Come on, tell me,"

"It concerns me because... You're my brother. I want you to have good and loving girlfriend whom I'll one day call sister,"

He smiled, and then pulled her into an embrace. "I understand. You're the match-maker angel, huh? But Liz, please do know that I have my own heart and I have the right to choose my own woman. And I'm not dumb enough to choose the wrong one. If ever that girl finally came into my life, I promise you'll be the first one to know," he kissed her hair.

"Okay..." she sighed and pulled herself from the embrace to look at her brother's blue eyes - a perfect and impossible shade of turquoise similar to hers. "Promise...?"

"That's a promise," he smiled at her again. "Now, what I want you to do is to go down, and keep her company. I'll follow you later," he looked down at himself. "I think I scared her when I she saw me without shirt on," he smirked.

With a wide grin, Liz stood up and rushed to the kitchen. Miles pulled out a pair of jeans, a polo shirt, and a leather jacket from the closet and went off to take a bath.

As he entered the bathroom, his mind became drowned to an abyss to unfathomable thoughts. He thought about that woman Liz brought with her, remembering the contours of her face and the look on her green eyes. She was beautiful, alright; long hair, brilliant structure and innocent look. She's the kind of woman you can see on T.V. commercials. She was pretty but that was all she is. Pretty.

The heat of the shower room somehow clouded his mind - that only started to shift when he turned on the shower and let cold water droplets to run down his body.

He certainly didn't need a pretty woman in his screwed, twisted life. Not again. He had many pretty girls at his disposals; most of them he got on bars he frequented before. Their names were just forgotten, and their faces are now just a mere blur in his mind. He remembered no one.

He didn't need them pretty girls begging for him every time to stay. He didn't want to rot inside that hell nutshell forever. Because he wanted someone with fierce. He wanted someone with an extreme effect on him. He wanted a dominated woman who could always win a verbal sparring and prod an already wounded monster. He wanted someone who can stand up for herself without the help of others. He wanted someone with red hair, brown eyes...

He wanted Grace.

It was the first time this day that Grace ever crossed his mind. What could she be doing this time? Research again? Maybe some boring experiments he wouldn't give a damn about. But he missed her so much. Hours seemed like days and he just can't wait to see her again, to hear her laugh and to catch his breath everytime his skin touches hers. Foolish somewhat, but it was something he couldn't help but be drawn to.

The feeling was already creeping inside his heart even before he had the chance to acknowledge it. He wanted Grace. He was the moth and she was the enticing, beautiful flame that enthralled him.

He's 100% sure that he's inlove with her. Late at night, a dream would suddenly visit him. He was worshipping her every breath. He would dream of just being with her in the woods, play with her hair, and stare at her lovingly. But at some point in the middle of his dream, the image of a little girl would suddenly appear and eye her with those judgmental eyes. It was his little girl - his first love - glaring at him and Grace. Her eyes are telling him that he's betraying her by being with Grace and he could tell that she's also hurting.

Sometimes he would tell himself that it was just a dream, but he couldn't help but be bothered. He'd feel guilty and he doesn't like that.

With a sigh, Miles cleansed himself with soap, shampoo, and others. He let the water run on him again to rinse his body and wash off the suds.

* * *

He came down a few minutes later and head off to the kitchen. The smell of food made his stomach growl; the only thing that prevented him from being such a hungry wolf was the fact that a stranger was waiting for him in the kitchen. A pretty stranger, he guessed.

"Hi," the woman immediately stood up and greeted him the moment she caught sight of Miles, now fully-dressed. He could see that her hair was now tied into a loose ponytail.

"Hey," he smiled at her and pulled a chair to sit opposite her and Liz. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I just got used to walking around here without shirt on... I apologize," he poured himself a glass of water.

The woman smiled at him again. "It's okay... I'm sorry, too. For coming here,"

"Don't be," Miles grabbed himself three pancakes, put them into his plate and started eating it. "What's your name, by the way?"

"Beth Mcbride," she replied. "I'm Liz's Geometry teacher. She asked me to go with her. I was bored, so I said yes,"

Miles hummed and turned his attention to Liz, who was sitting quietly, her eyes glued to her phone. "And what about you, little missy? What's gotten into you, huh? I'm not used to it," Miles grinned. Beth chuckled on this.

"Something I won't tell..." she stuck out her tongue. "You've got any plans for today, brother? "Cause you're taking me to the mall," she glanced at the woman beside her. "With Ms. Beth of course,"

Miles paused and thought of this schedule for the day. Sleep. Grace. Eat. Sleep. Sleep again. Grace. "I don't have plans,"

Liz's smile beamed and her eyes grew large. "Really?! So you're taking me to the mall?!"

"Of course,"

"Yay!" Liz sang. "By the way, we're staying tonight. You've got any spare rooms, right?" her pleading eyes and bright smiled made him say yes. He didn't know how she did it, but he's certain that Liz wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

* * *

Grace loomed over a bunch of paper works undone.

Hell, she loved this job. But she has her limit. She had already finished 5 lab reports the whole morning.

"Grace," Max knocked on her half-open door and called her attention before she began browsing yet another folder. She turned to face her young friend and smiled at him wryly.

"Yes?" she asked, putting down the folder on her lap. She spun the swivel chair and crossed her arms before her chest.

"Mr. Selfridge said we'll be having a plenary meeting at 10am sharp," he smiled grimly, then pointed to the digital clock. "Which means now,"

"Hmmmmm," Grace stood up and grabbed the folders, putting them into place. "What's the agenda all about?"

"I really dunno. Maybe about that moon they were talking 'bout last time? I wasn't really paying attention," Max grinned before stepping further to Grace's table and grabbed a folder. "You've got loads of work again,"

"Tons," she taunted. "Is everybody in the meeting already?"

"Yup. You're the only one they're waiting for,"

"So why didn't anyone come to tell me a little earlier if that's the case?"

"'Cause they're afraid to bring out the monster in you. They know you're busy and they didn't want to disturb you. Only I have the guts to do that,"

They both laughed.

"We better hurry," Grace said as she began collecting her pen and paper. "I don't want to bring out the nutcase in Selfish - I mean Selfridge either,"

"I know you all have an idea about what we'll be discussing here, ladies and gentlemen," Robert Selfridge started with that usual husky voice of his. A smug was plastered on his face as he threw looks at each and everyone gathered for the meeting. The contours of the plenary room were dark; all visible lights were only coming from a hologram image at the room's center.

Grace was there, sitting beside a sleepy Max on her right and a man wearing a lab coat and eyeglasses on her left. Grace's mouth was open as she glued her eyes to photograph of an interference patter which, when suitably illuminated, produces a three-dimensional structure. It was an image of an amazing world never once recorded in history books, never once witnessed by curious eyes.

There were eerily gigantic trees, a vermilion sky, which, at second gaze, turns to light to dark blue. A big, heavenly body in the sky prevented anyone from seeing the regions of its atmosphere; though a hindrance from seeing the sky's beauty, the heavenly body was still magnificent.

"This is planet Polyphemus," Selfridge pointed as the brilliant heavenly body Grace was previously gaping at. "It is located in the Alpha Centauri Star System, more than 300 million light years away from Earth. This planet has several moons, and one of which can support life as we know it - I've told you that last meeting, right?" he leaned on the table and eyed everyone. "But I don't care about that planet and its other moons. All I give a damn about is Pandora, the moon which can be a key to further explorations and experimentations this world could not support,"

"Sounds like a big challenge, right?" the man beside her suddenly spoke, driving Grace away from her fantasies. "I'd like to go to that place; discover things and seek a life that I won't ever have the luck to find in this planet,"

She half-smiled at him, then turned her attention back to Mr. Selfridge. Her mind was completely drawn to this moon they now call Pandora. Beside her, Max was already snoring.

"Pandora also supports indigenous life. We found tribes, called them Na'vi," the hologram image switched to a photograph on an alien-like being. Its skin was blue, it has dilated, golden pupils and its ears are pointed, just like a cat. "They may look human, but none of you people should belittle these beings. They are hostile - they didn't want to negotiate. Two cosmonauts who were exploring the area died; founded with two arrows on their chests. That would be the only problem, but the government wanted to make it sure that these beings would not pose any threat by the time you scientists got there,"

One suddenly raised his hand, catching Mr. Selfridge's attention. "What is it?"

"Scientists who'll be sent there would receive certain benefits; higher paychecks, and the government would also ensure the needs of the families which they'll left here on Earth. Am I right, Sir..?"

"Yes," he breathed.

"Now who'll be those scientists?"

Selfridge hummed. "I haven't figured out yet. Maybe all of you, maybe half, maybe twenty. It all depends," he smiled. "Any more questions?" None? So I think we're done here. I'm counting on you all," he paused to look at everyone. "Dismissed," he exited the door and everyone finally stood up, murmurs coming from each.

Grace, on the other hand, was rendered speechless. She thought about it. Just 3 years of waiting will bring her to a paradise she'd always dreamt of seeing! A goofy smile abruptly lit up her face. Pandora's a paradise, yes. Trees and plants propped the entire moon and she's certain plenty of animals are also roaming on its lush forests.

She was pulled out from her thoughts when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Turning around, she saw Dr. Moira smiling sheepishly at her. "I see you're already daydreaming about this moon,"

Grace smiled. "I'm just... A little thrilled," her smile grew even wider. "Imagine going to a paradise like that! It'll be fun and exciting. If ever you'll be chosen to go there, will you go?"

Dr. Moira smiled wryly. "No,"

Grace's smile fell from her face. "No? Why?"

"I won't leave my family here," the good Dr. stood up and tucked her hands on her pockets. She smiled at Grace again, and then turned to leave.

She walked her way to leave the plenary room a few minutes after contemplating the words of Dr. Moira. She was right... But still... "Ah, never mind," she sighed and walked faster. Once she's reached her office, Grace slumped herself on her swivel chair and closed her eyes. 'Maybe going to the mall would refresh her thoughts somehow. It's Max's birthday next week. I could find a gift for him there,'

With that, she stood up and went off to the mall. It's lunch break anyway.

* * *

The mall was crowded with people in the later sunny morning. Every shop was full of customers, the grocery store was too crowded and even the department store was a little crowded.

"That's why I hate going to malls..." Miles muttered under his breath as he sat on one of the benches. Liz and Beth dud the same, sitting beside his either sides so that he's in between them. "This crowd would get me claustrophobic sooner or later,"

"Why, brother, you're always overreacting," Liz snapped, grinning.

"I don't usually go to malls..." Beth suddenly spoke with that innocent tone of hers.

"Uhhh! I want some ice cream!" Liz sang. "Strawberry flavor with dripping fudge, marshmallows, and sprinkles!"

Miles laughed and patted his sister's head. "Wait a sec, princess. I'll buy you one,"

"No! I'll just be the one to buy my own icecream. You stay here with Ms. Beth," she stood up and ran, but later came running back.

"What?" Miles asked.

"I forgot to ask you for money," Liz giggled evilly when Miles handed her the money. He didn't count how much, it doesn't matter. "I'll be right back!"

When he could no longer see her bouncing blonde hair anymore, Miles sighed then turned to face Beth. "I'm sorry for dragging you to this,"

"It's okay," she answered shyly. "I just... Found it hard to resist her charms. She's so kind and charming. And I've always wanted a baby sister like that. Too bad I don't have one,"

He chuckled. "Charming, huh? Yeah, she is an awesome little brat who always gets what she wants. I didn't want to spoil her the way she is right now, but it's just too hard,"

They laughed.

"My sister told me earlier that you've been so kind to her and was always there when she needed you. I appreciate that. Thank you,"

She smiled sweetly.

Minutes passed and still, Liz hasn't returned. Miles was getting impatient and a little worried for his sister.

Until he received a text message.

'Hey brother. I met some friends and I decided to hang out with them for a while. I'll be back at your apartment by night. Take care of Ms. Beth for me, will ya? Thanks! Love you,"

He rolled his eyes. "Sneaky," he said, then turned to Beth. "Liz went off with her friends and said she'll be back at night,"

Beth blushed, realizing that she'll be alone with him for a while. "I hope she'll be fine..."

"She will be," Miles crossed his arms.

"So... You're a marine, right? Liz told me about it,"

"Yeah... But I'm on leave right now. It took me a lot of preaches from the sarge to get his permission to leave. I'm off-duty for 2 months," he grinned, remembering Sergeant Apone's reaction when he asked for 2 months away from the camp. "Sometimes even the strongest soldier on this planet needs to take some rest. Don't you think?" Miles said as he slid the phone back to his pocket. Beth simply nodded.

* * *

Grace wandered in the mall, thinking of something that Max would like for his birthday. But not a thing entered her intricate mind.

She kept on walking, walking, walking, walking until she found the perfect gift for her friend.

But still, nothing.

If she wasn't paying too much attention, she wouldn't have seen it. She wouldn't have seen a couple - a man wearing jeans, polo shirt, and leather jacket - and a woman wearing a simple white dress. They were perfect together; he was handsome and she was pretty and gorgeous. Being on the same room with her will probably have a great effect on any woman's self-esteem. Even Grace.

She was still staring at the perfect couple as she walked, their distance going closer.

Then she realized something.

Grace stopped on her tracks and found herself staring at the man with the black leather jacket. She knew him.

A pang suddenly hit her heart, like it was stabbed by the sharpest knife ever made in history, like it was pulled out from her chest and was squeezed by the coldest hand ever. The million livewires that kept her stance intact suddenly ran out of electricity, making them just mere wires that circulated inside her stone heart.

It was him.

With another woman.

Laughing and smiling the way she had never seen him before.

Could this girl be his girlfriend? Well, she's beautiful. Long hair, good curves, pretty face and all. She looked down at herself. Jeans, white blouse... Haggard look. Heavy breathing. There goes the knife stabbing her heart again.

She was about to turn around and run, pretend she wasn't there and didn't saw them, but strong hands caught her wrists and she can't fucking make a step. Turning her head to face who the stranger was, heated hazel eyes met a worried a blue.

"Grace," he said, tone all serious. Why was he so fucking fast? And why wouldn't he just let go of her wrist and allow her to walk away with so much pain in her heart?

"Miles," she breathed. He finally let go her wrist.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why, is there any sign telling me to keep out?"

"You always answer my question with another question," he sighed. "What's with you?"

"Nothing. Just tired of work," she looked at the ground.

"Uh, by the way. Grace, I'd like you to meet Beth Mcbride. A friend of mine, she's my sister's teacher,"

The woman named Beth stepped forward and offered her hand to her. She smiled sweetly. "Hi,"

Grace looked up and smiled at her, too. "Hello, Beth," she said sternly, not even shaking the woman's offered hand. She turned her face to Miles and back to Beth.

Awkward.

"Uhh, have you eaten lunch, Grace? Beth and I here were just planning to-"

"No, I ate. I need to get back to RDA shortly. Besides, I don't want to disturb you two," Grace hoped that he wouldn't notice that certain bitterness in her voice. Doesn't matter. She turned her back to leave.

* * *

By the time Grace came out of the RDA Building, she drove her car to Miles' apartment. She wanted to apologize for treating him and Beth coldly. She also wanted to apologize - personally - to Beth for being such an immature brat when she didn't shake her offered hand. She'd already experienced that kind of embarrassment and she knew it wasn't a good feeling.

She stayed in her car, observing for movements inside the house. She felt like a foolish spy doing some espionage like this. The lights were on so she figured someone was inside.

Her phone abruptly rung.

"Yes?" she answered her voice husky and tired.

"Hey," the man on the other line said calmly. Where are you?

"Home," she lied. "You?"

"I'm home too,"

There was silence. She didn't know what to say. After the attitude she showed him and Beth earlier? How pathetic of her to be so immature.

"A while ago in the mall... I'm sorry if I treated you and Beth like that... I didn't mean to,"

"I know you didn't," she could hear his chuckle over the phone and she couldn't help but smile. "Why were you so upset, by the way?"

"Just tired..."

"Ow? Doesn't look that way to me," he paused. "Were you jealous of Beth?"

She blushed. "Of course not!"

"You are," he chuckled again. "It happens to me all time,"

She laughed with sarcasm. "Yeah right,"

"You were jealous, admit it,"

"I wasn't. And I will never be," she pouted.

"If you're not...-" the line suddenly crackled, ending their call. Grace closed her eyes and sighed. "Then why are you here?" Miles abruptly leaned on the car window and flashed his teeth, grinning at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I just decided to stop by,"

"You said you were home,"

"Okay, I lied," she frowned at him.

"Step out of the car," Miles muttered.

"Why?"

"Just get out,"

"What if I don't like?" she stuck out her tongue.

With an impatient look, Miles opened the car door, grabbed her arm, and pulled her out. Had he not stepped aside, she would've collided with his chest. With an indescribable look, he pinned her to the nearest wall, and pressed his lips against hers, feeling his mouth hot and wet against hers and it's a supreme effort not to moan from the sensitive touch.

She closed her eyes and responded to his kiss, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck tightly, like she's never gonna let go. His wide arms circled around his waist and she pulled her even closer so that their bodies met.

Breathless.

He pulled back after giving her a rough, hard and long torrid kiss. She wanted more, she wanted to be locked into his arms for a longer while and yet she was denied that wish.

"Go home now. Drive safely," A smug was plastered on his face as he stared at her eyes.

Then he left without even turning back and went back inside his apartment.

* * *

**Heeeey. Thank you so much for reading. I'll try to update next week. Tee hee hee. Please review!**


End file.
